Singularity Cannon
The Singularity Cannon is a superweapon which appears in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Overview The Singularity Cannon is only found in the last level of Unreal II, Dorian Gray. This weapon serves as the alien Tosc's primary weapon. Unlike all other weapons in Unreal II, the Singularity Cannon is not meant to be picked up and fired by anyone; it is physically attached to each Tosc, and has to be blown off the right arm of the first Tosc that John Dalton encounters aboard the spaceship. The Singularity Cannon fires one round at a time, starting with 1 loaded and 666 in reserve. It must be prepared for each shot, but every shot from it causes a lot of destruction, so the Cannon is something to be reckoned with. The Singularity Cannon's shot is not a rocket or bullet. Somehow the weapon seems to generate a miniature black hole that exists only for a short time. It does not damage a target directly, but the black hole it generates is projected towards wherever the Cannon is pointed. It then pulls everything within its reach towards itself, leaving only a slim chance of escape. Anything or anyone pulled in is never seen again. Tips and tricks * Great care must be taken when using the Singularity Cannon. The compact black hole it generates each time it fires does not discriminate, and will take John Dalton with it if given the chance. Never fire at anything close by. The Singularity Cannon is extremely dangerous to anyone close up and must be used only at medium to long-range. The Tosc themselves recognize this danger posed by the Cannon, as evidenced by the fact that they do not fire it when Dalton or a Marine gets close to them, instead resorting to melee combat. * The weapon is also less effective against heavy-armored troops, as the heavy armor weighs too much to be effectively attracted; however, due to the slow speed of the heavy troops, they are less capable of avoiding the projectiles. * As the Singularity Cannon's projectiles also attract projectiles, there is no way to tell where the projectiles are going to appear after getting through the gravitational field. Therefore the safest spot to stand after shooting a projectile is, ironically, just in the original path of the projectile, as it will get attracted and will never hit the owner of the Singularity Cannon. * The black holes usually don't kill more than one opponent at a time due to the relatively small gravitational field. However, if another enemy would stand near the target, it would be just as doomed. It is somewhat easy to avoid the projectile because of it's speed, but if you fail to get out of the projectile's way, you are instantly killed. Trivia * There is no ammo pickup for the Singularity Cannon in the game as it is not needed, but in botmatch maps the ammo, called Quantum Cores, can be added, thus it doesn't have a model, appears like a 2D icon of bullets and supplies only one projectile. Gallery Singularity_cannon.png External links and references See also * The Vortex, a similar weapon.